The Lecture: Journey glimpses
by spectre666
Summary: Journeys to a goal. The lost years.
1. Chapter 1

The Lecture: Glimpses of a Journey

I.

_The children stared wide eyed at the young woman standing in front of them. They knew her, of course, but only as the tyrannical teacher of their older siblings. Their eyes widened further when the fearsome warrior knelt before them, bringing her self to their level._

_"Now, little ones, your teacher had to leave for a while so I'll be substituting for her. I'm not sure what you normally do, so will you help me? What would you like?" The loving smile on her face brought forth answering smiles._

_One little girl stood up, "Yori sama, could...could you tell us about the master?" One small foot scuffed nervously._

_"What would you like to know?" Yori asked in puzzlement, "I thought he spent time with you?"_

_"He does!" A chorus of eager voices answered her. One boy stood smiling, "But, he never talks about himself!"_

_"Yeah." The first girl agreed. "How...how...?"_

_Yori leaned forward in question._

_The boy blurted out, "How did he become the chosen one?"_

_The dam burst. "Can he do anything?" "Did he really fight giant monkeys?" Are you his wife?" "Where did he come from?"_

_Yori held her hands up in mock fear. "Enough, enough." She laughed, "I cannot tell you all. No, I am not his wife. His wife is far away. Yes, he did fight and conquer giant monkeys. As to whether he can do anything...that is a question that has not been answered." She thought for a moment. "It is almost your nap time. Why don't you lie down on your mats and I will tell you a story of the master's journeys?"_

_Small bodies scrambled for their places. Sparkling eyes locked on her in curiosity._

_"Now, once the master journeyed through a distant land...."_

II.

Ron Stoppable leaned on his staff, staring at the valley below him. Tired, hungry, thirsty, with his skin abraded from the sand embedded in his clothes, he debated stopping. The monk had not mentioned this green growing place. Of course, "Go North, young master, what you seek will be found" wasn't exactly Rand McNally. Ron lifted his arm and sniffed. He felt the dirt grind in his armpit. "_If nothing else, I can get a bath in the stream." _He grimaced. Slinging his pack over his shoulder, he strode down the slope.

Still tired and hungry, but clean, with his thirst slaked, Ron walked down the overgrown path into the town, the setting sun too his back, his thoughts on food. The nearer he got, the more his senses screamed. He stopped, looking, listening intently. "_It's quiet. Too quiet."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II.

I.

_Yori paused as smothered giggles erupted. She smiled. "What do you find amusing?"_

_One girl, her hand trying half heartedly to smother her laughter, answered, "Sensei, the master does not smell."_

_Another girl piped up. "No, he always smells so good." There were other giggled agreements._

_Yori laughed, "Yes, Ron Sama has a very pleasant scent. However, after three weeks without cleaning, walking across the Gobi, I believe he would have a scent none of you would like to cuddle up to."_

_More giggles erupted._

_"Now," Yori continued, "the master entered the silent village and..."_

II.

Ron casually adjusted his grip on his staff. The silence ate at him. The soft movement of wind through the huts was the only sound. Stepping up to the first threshold, he knocked, then slowly opened the door. The interior room was neat with no indication of attack or panic. Smoke curled from a dying fire. Ron pulled the door shut, carefully stepping back into the street. He checked three more houses with only the wind for company. He moved to the middle of the street. If anything attacked, he would at least have space to defend. He slowly moved down the middle of the village, eyes moving warily, finally turning to stare back down the empty street. Leaning against his staff, he shivered at the puzzle. His whirling leap in response to the scream that sounded behind would have impressed even KP, if he hadn't tripped on his staff.

Still spitting dirt, Ron eased his head over the crest of the hill. His forehead thumped the damp earth. "_Monkeys! Why is it always monkeys?" _He raised his eyes for another look. _"And really, really big monkeys at that."_ In the hollow below him people stood in silent groups, all eyes on the wooden platform. Around them stood men in ancient armor, swords and spears in their hands. The groups ignored the guards, staring at the wooden platform on the rise opposite Ron. From his position Ron could only see the monkeys, big hairy monkeys, big hairy monkeys with armor and spears, big hairy monkeys with....Ron blinked. _"Armor?"_

A tall man in ancient armor stepped in front of the apes. He shouted something to the crowd, then waved the apes aside. A naked woman slumped between two apes, her arms held tightly. The armored man shouted again, then turned, gesturing to the woman's guards. At the man's next shout, the apes turned the woman, forcing her to her knees by her outstretched arms. The man pointed at her back. A fourth ape shambled forward. The man raised his arm clenching his fist. The ape jerked his arm up and down. Ron heard the scream; he saw the bright red line spurt across her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I don't usually append author's notes, but in this case I thought I'd explain. These chapters will be short, as the plot bunnies push me. (G) Please stay tuned. More will be coming. Spectre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III.

I.

_"The monkey was going to whip her?" "Ron sensei ain't gonna like that." "What are you worried about? Ron san would never let it happen." _

_Yori made shushing gestures with her hands. "You are supposed to be trying to nap, children, not commenting." To her amusement every set of young eyes snapped shut, every head thumped back on the mats. A few attempted snores answered her._

_Yori held back her chuckles. "Now, Ron sensei knew he must act before the whip could fall...."_

II.

The villagers heads turned at the overwhelming monkey screech that sounded behind them. Ron grasped his staff tightly, striding forward through the crowd. The people stepped back from him hurriedly, as if they feared contact or contagion. (_No more! Drop the whip.) _He ordered the ape.

The armored apes stared. Finally the whip bearer responded. (_You speak the language of the people well, for one of the hairless. How is this?)_

Ron came to a halt at the foot of the platform, staff braced beside him. (_That is a tale for later. You must not beat the female.)_

A whisper of grunts sounded from the apes. The leader jerked his paw up. (_We do not decide that. That is for the hairless one. We only fulfill our obligation. We must obey.)_

_(Wait.)_ Ron replied. He turned to the armored man. "What has the woman done to deserve this?" He asked, silently thanking his last master for insisting he learn Mandarin.

"That is not your concern." The human sneered. "She must be beaten."

Ron puzzled at the reply, but attempted to be reasonable. "That may be true, but I am curious. Whipping a woman doesn't happen where I come from."

The man stared a moment, then turned his back. He stepped in front of the woman, saying something softly that Ron could not hear. The man finally nodded, then stepped back toward Ron.

"If you do not wish the woman to be beaten, there is only one choice. Take her beating yourself." The eyes sneered in the jeweled helmet, "Unless you think you are such a warrior that you can defeat us all?"

Ron frowned in indecision. While he thought he might be able to take the group, he would have to cause great damage to do it. The apes seemed to be constrained, neither willing nor unwilling, merely indifferent to the woman's suffering. The man, however, he seemed to be enjoying himself. He would watch the pain with enjoyment, Ron was sure.

"Agreed."

"You will take her beating? Willingly?"

Ron nodded.

The man pointed at the apes then raised a clenched fist. He opened his fist and waved it forward. The apes released the woman, who stumbled forward toward a crumpled robe.

"Leave your staff. Ascend the platform."

Ron leaned his staff against the beam, then grasping the edge, leaped up onto the platform. At the armored man's gesture, the two apes grasped Ron's arms, pulling them straight, forcing him to bend.

The whip wielder torn Ron's tunic away, baring his back. Ron raised his head, gazing at the woman. Her head was bent, long ebony hair hiding her eyes.

A lightning bolt of pain slashed across Ron's back. The woman tossed her head. Glittering, malicious, emerald eyes flashed at him.,

XXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: And so we leave our hero, temporarily. (EG) The italicized speech in brackets is monkey/ape language if it wasn't clear. Stay tuned, more is coming.


End file.
